Spirits
by Creekrunner
Summary: Beyond the Clans lies a starry realm. Not StarClan. The land of the spirits. These beings control everything you see around you. One such spirit, Moon, travels to the Earth and joins a Clan. She begins to forget about her duties and the moon rises a little less every night. Will her identity remain a secret or will chaos reign? (Adopted from Shadow765.)
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey guys! As you can see, I've decided to start a new story. I'm just running out of ideas for _Tales of the Evil_, sadly. This seemed like a good time to start something new. So, enjoy the prologue of _Spirits_!**

ALEGIENCES

ThunderClan

Leader-Ravenstar:Black tabby tom with umber eyes

Deputy-Sunclaw:Light ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes

Medicine Cat-Foxfang:Dark ginger tom with pale green eyes

Warriors-Hazelfur:Pale brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Berrytail:Brown and cream tabby she-cat with green eyes(Apprentice:Icepaw)

Vineheart:Silver tom with black stripes and blue eyes

Goosepelt:Pale gray tom with black spots and dark blue eyes(Apprentice:Pigeonpaw)

Cloudchaser:White tabby tom with amber eyes

Shadowstrike:Dark gray tom with pale amber eyes

Oakfoot:Dark brown tabby she-cat with lighter paws and pale blue eyes(Apprentice:Lightpaw)

Squirrelfang:Brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Mosspelt:Black and white tabby she-cat with pale green eyes

Brambletail:Black tabby she-cat with umber eyes and a shredded tail

Apprentices-Icepaw:White she-cat with gray stripes and blue eyes

Pigeonpaw:Gray tabby tom with yellow-green eyes

Lightpaw:Tan and white tabby she-cat with pale yellow eyes

Queens-Ivyclaw:Dark gray she-cat with yellow-green eyes(Mother of Flamekit:Ginger tom with yellow eyes and Graykit:Gray tom with amber eyes)

Leopardspots:White she-cat with distinctive black spots and dark green eyes(Expecting Shadowstrike's kits)

Elders-Mudwhisker:Dark brown tom with wavy stripes and yellow-green eyes

Seedtalon:Tan tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Marshfur:Brown tom with yellow-green eyes(Former ShadowClan warrior)

ShadowClan

Leader-Jumpstar:Gray tabby tom with green eyes

Deputy-Scorchwhisper-Ginger and white tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Medicine Cat-Frogtail:Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with umber eyes

RiverClan

Leader-Silverstar:Silver and black she-cat with yellow eyes

Deputy-Minnowclaw:Brown tabby tom with pale blue eyes

Medicine Cat-Heronfeather:Long furred white tom with yellow-green eyes

WindClan 

Leader-Sagestar:Tortoiseshell she-cat with pale yellow eyes

Deputy-Smalltail:Ginger tom with a short tail and yellow-green eyes

Medicine Cat-Breezefire:Brown and white tabby tom with blue eyes

* * *

><p>All was calm. No wind dared blow over this sacred land. This was the land of the spirits. An endless forest was their territory. Amid the infinite peace, a cat lay staring into a pool of water. It was a gray she-cat with dark blue eyes and darker gray spots.<p>

She lay staring into the pool, occasionally sighing as if something had upset her. She would do this for hours, staring and sighing. Others would try to convince her to leave but she would not hear it and spent as much time as she wanted staring into the pool.

Only one being could peel her away from her Watching Pool, another cat. He was a golden tom with vibrant green eyes. He, and the she-cat's other friend, a white she-cat with pale gray eyes, told her to forget the living and do her job.

Another, though, encouraged her to watch the living. She had no idea why he encouraged her odd behavior, but did not complain.

After what could have been an eternity, the she-cat stood up and hesitantly walked away from the pool and deeper into the sacred woods. The sun had risen and it was time for her to sleep.

She wove her way through the undergrowth. The she-cat walked for what could have been an eternity or a single heartbeat. She only stopped when she came to a thick tangle of oak roots. This was her den.

She ducked into the low roofed den and curled up in the thick layer of moss that covered the floor. This made the floor soft and springy. With yet another sigh and blue eyes filled with sadness, the she-cat lay her head on her paws and tried to sleep.

But try as she might, she could not fall into her usual deep dreamless sleep. What she saw in the pool flashed before her eyes and she felt the familiar pang of longing that gripped her stomach every time she thought of the pool and the living cats she spied on. The way they worked together to keep each other safe and warm. That was how she wanted to live.

She was not dead, she was a spirit. Different from elementals, who are born with the power to control an element, spirits controlled what they were named after. Spirits were solitary for the most part, only meeting when it was absolutely necessary.

She would not accept her destiny, though, and longed to live as a living cat. As a warrior. Her longing was strong, so strong in fact that it was hard to resist the urge to run away. She watched them with longing through the Watching Pool, wishing to be one of them. She wished she could fight alongside them and help them.

She was a determined being and always got what she wanted. She swore to herself that she would become one of the living, no matter what it took. Even if it meant giving up her immortality and her spirit powers.

But for now, the white she-cat dealt with her sleeping issues and soon fell into a light, dream-filled sleep. These dreams were filled with images of her as a kit, then an apprentice, and a warrior fighting for her Clanmates. Or maybe she would be a medicine cat and heal the wounds of her friends.

She awoke as the sun was making its decent. She got to her paws and left her den behind. Her paws led her along her well known path to where she did her job. She let out a purr of laughter as she envisioned the chaos that would ensue if she failed to do her job.

What would they do down there on the Earth if she did not make sure the moon rose and fell as it was supposed to?

**A/N: Hope you liked! I'll try to update fast but I update faster if you review! Until next time. Oh, and for the other Clans, their full allegiances will come when they begin to be important. Until next time! **

**-Creekrunner**


	2. Attack

CHAPTER 2

**A/N: Welcome to the second chapter of Spirits! Thank you so much to all who reviewed. It means a lot to me that you guys take time to tell me how I'm doing. Now, on with the story!**

"Where have you been, Moon? We've been waiting forever for you!" meowed a golden tom with green eyes like miniature grassy suns. They were sitting in a glade of long grass, surrounded by towering oaks. Next to him was a pure white she-cat with unusual gray eyes.

"Sorry, I woke up a little later than usual," responded Moon, "So, anything interesting happening in the living world, Sun?" she asked, taking a seat next to him in the grass. Every time they met, someone asked that question. There was not much to talk about in the spirit realm.

"Just more cats around the world dying and fighting, just the usual," mewed Sun. His vibrant green eyes revealed his boredom.

"Nor have I, all I've been doing is turning dead cats into stars," commented the white cat.

"That's all you ever do, Star," mewed Moon drily, "Seriously, it's so boring here! Nothing ever happens, more of a reason to be a Clan cat," she finished half to herself.

"Oh great, you're staring that again?" Sun complained, "Just forget them, there's no way to Earth anyway."

"Yes there is. There's always a way," the white and gray she-cat said stubbornly. She stood and began to pace in the long grass, "I know it."

Star rose and strode over to Moon, the she-cat pausing her pacing, "Until then, please forget these fantasies of becoming one of the living," murmmered the white she-cat, "It's getting on everyone's nerves," she draped her white tail over her friend's shoulders, sympathy lighting her gaze.

"Please do," muttered Sun. Star shot the golden tom a look sharp enough to cut bone, "Sorry, not helping, I know," he mewed, ducking his head and breaking eye contact. Sun shuffled his paws, obviously embarassed.

"But I can't! Their life just seems so..." Moon was at a loss for words, her mind slipping momentarily into a world where she was indeed a Clan warrior.

"Hello! Moon, you there?" Star's voice pierced her thoughts and returned her to the conversation at paw, "Please just forget them just for a while; it'll do you some good."

The gray and white she-cat sighed, it just seemed so hard but she submissed, "Fine."

"Thank you!" said Sun. The golden tom had looked up and was watching the two she-cats. He got to his paws and turned to leave, "Look, I'd love to stay but I gotta go make the sun rise. See you later," with that, he turned and raced through the grass and into the trees.

"Mouse-dung! That means I have to go too," Moon gazed at Star apologetically. Then she spun around and ran out of the glade to make sure the moon fell as it was supposed to.

_What am I going to do with her? _thought Star with a chuckle. The white spirit got up and padded calmly out of the clearing, content with going to her mossy nest by the lake.

* * *

><p>The next night, the white and gray she-cat woke earlier than usual. After a luxurious stretch, she exited her warm, cozy den and skipped to the glade where, undoubtedly, her friends waited.<p>

She had gazed into the Watching Pool again the night before, staring and sighing. She had watched a ShadowClan apprentice receive their warrior name.

Weaving through bramble thickets, she let her mind wander. She thought of her friends, her mother and father, even her siblings. Moon arrived before even the ever punctual Star. The gray and white spirit sat and wrapped her tail neatly around her paws and waited.

When her friends finally stepped into the glade, their fur was fluffed up in agitation. Fear and distress shimmered in the depths of their eyes. They sat across from Moon, "What's wrong? Did something happen?" she asked urgently.

"Y-Yes. Something major, frankly I'm surprised a minor spirit wasn't sent to tell you!" mewed Sun. His arrogant attitude had not diminished, but rather was amplified by his distress. Star had begun to pace, her fluffed up white fur making her look like a fluffy snowball. Her stormy gray eyes, though, gave her the appearance of an angry stormcloud.

"What happened?" Moon had stood by now, the fur along her spine prickling from the tense air that had by now dominated the atmosphere.

"Flower and Forest were attacked. They were taking a stroll by the Dark Lake and evil spirits ambushed them," Star growled. She had not stopped in her pacing, merely lifted her head and spoke.

"But I thought they only stalked the Shadow Realm," Moon cocked her head in confusion. She sat down again in the long grass, "Are they okay?"

Sun answered this time, "We think so. Flower managed to summon some herbs for when someone found them," although he sounded confident, the golden tom's voice cracked with uncertainty.

"Time found them. He-He came racing to us, trying to tell us what he had found," Star pitched in. She had ceased her anxious pacing and stood still, trembling slightly. Moon felt a stab of sympathy for the white she-cat. Forest and Flower were her kits.

"He was pretty upset. From what we know, they're in critical condition," Sun said. Moon nodded, they were his kits too, It must have been heart-wrenching for them, the gray and white she-cat thought. Her blue eyes sparked with worry and fear. Why would the evil spirits attack now?

"Oh, I hope they survive," whispered Star. Her gray eyes sw-am with worry. She rose to her paws and returned to her pacing, wearing a path through the grass. She went on like this for hours, Sun and Moon working together-for once-to calm her down. Nothing seemed to work, though, and soon they gave up.

Then, an idea popped into Moon's head, "I may be able to help them!" This caused her friend to stop in her tracks and gaze at her.

"How?" she croaked, her eyes brimming with emotion.

"Moonlight! It's a trick I picked up living alone. You may be able to do the same with sunlight and starlight!" The gray and white spirit began hopping up and down, excited now, "Meet at my den with Forest and Flower at moonhigh."

Practically radiating hope, Star nodded, "We'll be there!" she wheeled around and raced out of the clearing, undoubtedly to check on her kits and inform them of the good news.

"Meet you there then," meowed Sun. His green eyes brimmed with hope as he rose and ran out of the glade. Moon hurried through the dense woods to her den to prepare for the ritual.

* * *

><p>Nothing lay on the floor of her den. Sun stared in confusion around the oak root den, "Where's all the herbs?"<p>

"We don't need them," meowed Moon cheerfully, "Moonlight is all we need," she sat in the moss, staring at the golden tom with a carefree expression. But deep inside, her guts churned like a hurricane. The starry spirit was not completely sure she could do this on other cats; she had only had need to use it on herself.

"Well then how does this so-called medicine work?" questioned Sun. His green eyes were still clouded with confusion and his mind was racing.

"Magic," was the simple reply. Moon stood and strode to the entrance, peering out to see if Star and Time had arrived with their wounded kits yet. No cat was in sight. Then, as she turned to slip back into the den, a shadow flitted at the edge of her vision.

"Who's there?" she asked, whipping around to stare into the forest. A broad tom stepped out of the shadows. He had a pelt of the blackest black. His eyes were endless golden pits, broken only by the darkness of his pupils. Time had arrived, "Where's Star?"

"Bringing Flower and Forest, they're barely concious," murmured the tom. His eyes filled with fear for his two kits.

A rustling in the bushes distracted them from the task at paw. Out came Star, two cats supported on her shoulders. One was a dark brown mottled tom. His fur reminded Moon of tree bark. His eyes remained closed as he groaned in pain.

The other was a cream colored she-cat with pale brown markings. Her eyes too were closed and she too whimpered with pain. Both spirits' pelts were torn and lacerated with scratches and bites. Instead of crimson blood, the wounds leaked a silver star-like liquid. Moon gasped in surprise at the sight of her mangled comrades.

"They must have been very persistent to injure them this bad," muttered Moon. Her blue eyes shined with sympathy as she gave orders to the other cats, "Star, set them right here. Time, go sit in my den and tell Sun to stay put," She flicked her tail to an open space in front of her. It was doused in moonlight.

With a grunt, the white she-cat laid her kits on the ground, "Can I stay?" she asked.

"I'm sorry but no. This ritual cannot be watched, or there may be dire consequences," meowed the gray and white spirit. Her gray-eyed friend nodded sadly and joined her mate and Sun in the den.

Turning away from her den, Moon took a deep breath and began to chant, "Moonlight so bright, moonlight so brave, pierce the shadows that are these wounds, heal them like you soothe."

The she-cat began to glow. The moonlight in the clearing seemed to gather around her, _Just have to concentrate on them now_, she thought. She focused and concentrated hard, her moonlight blanket smothering the injured spirits. Then, things went awry.

**A/N: Oooh! What happened? Will they survive? Only one way to find out, review! The more I get, the faster the next chapter will come. **

**-Creeky out!**


End file.
